


Life and Death in Limbo: A Gallery

by SkySamuelle



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Ghosts, MediumBilbo, Post World War II, The Hobbit AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the absolutely amazing Hobbit All human!AU set post World War II by seren_ccd : Bella Baggins inherited her mother's spirit medium abilities, but she hasn't used them since she was a child.  Therefore when Professor Gandalf drops in with a group of people, including one Captain Thorin Durin, who plan to reclaim their manor in the most haunted region of Scotland, she is not exactly prepared.  What follows is a road trip through post-WWII Great Britain, finally arriving at Erebor where the group, including Bella, must face down a wizard named Smaug to get their home back.  Essentially follows The Hobbit with a new spin on things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Promotional Posters

 

 

 

>    
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 
>  


	2. Fanmix:Songs for Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I loved,loved,loved making this fanmix and the related artwork was terrific fun to make.

   

>  
> 
>  
> 
> This fanmix will be available on 8tracks at:
> 
> <http://8tracks.com/queenofcups/songs-for-belladonna-1>

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Kudos to those who noticed that the mysterious piece of greenery suspended between Bella and Thorin like misteltoe in reverse is an actual bit of atropa belladonna ;)


	3. A portrait, a few icons

            

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
